


Rays of sun

by Keleiou



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleiou/pseuds/Keleiou
Summary: You wake up sweaty on a early August morning, craving attention despite the heat.





	Rays of sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time iv really sat down and put effort into a fanfiction. Im so sorry if it's bad and full of grammar and spelling errors. Please take pity on me T>T  
> Ill continue to write, and take suggestions if yall like it tho. So any Kudos, or comments are super loved and let me know you want more!!
> 
> Enjoy~

You woke to the gentle song of the birds outside your window, followed by the gentle hum of the box fan at the end of the bed. Your legs shifted around the sheets as you struggled to open your sleepy eyes in the dark room. As your eyes began to focus you noticed that the cracks in the ceiling were old and stretched from one side of the room to other. Beads of sweat were slowing gliding down your almost naked body.

It was the middle of August, just when the heat was the worst. You stretched your arm out to the side table searching, almost desperately, for your water bottle. You eventually find what you are looking for, grabbing it and pulling it closer to yourself. Unscrewing the top of bottle and pressing it to your parched, slightly chapped lips. The water was warm and stale and slid down your throat as if you hadn't drank anything at all, it somehow managed to cool you down abit. You secured the lid to the bottle and set it on the ground next to the bed, saving it for later, not wanting to bother grabbing it from the table again.

You rolled back onto your back staring at the ceiling once more. The once dark room had soon began to fill with warm orange light from the rising sun. You turned your head slowly to your right, noticing the tousle of blue hair infront of you. 2-D's messy hair was some how messier than normal. Seeing him sleeping so peacefully made you smile, unintentionally turning your body towards him.

You watched how the light played off his pale skin, illuminating it in the dark room. You saw how his body would slowly rise and fall back down with ease. His skin was relatively smooth with a few moles and scattered freckles across it. His thin, tall frame revealed every muscle in his back, like some marble statue. Everytime he took a breath you saw droplets of sweat roll down him like it did to you. He was wearing baby blue briefs, which appeared to roll down from his movement in the night, revealing the begining of his rear.

It was not official, you and him dating, but there was a mutual unspoken agreement to not see other people. You had been staying in London with your friend for a few months when you decided to go out to a disco night at a local club. You met 2-D behind the club when you went out for a smoke, realizing you had forgotten your lighter you approached the tall man. When you got close enough you recognized the man from the band "Gorillaz" which you had admired, but didnt really follow much. You played it cool, had a few cigarettes with him and exchanged numbers. That was about a month and a half ago.

You placed your forehead in between his shoulder blades, wrapping your arms through his arm pits untill your hands where on his chest. His heart beat radiated through his chest, into your hands. The heat which was being created from your body was completely ignored from the both of you, 2-D sill lost in his sleep.

As you kissed his shoulder a few times, 2-D began to stretch and sigh. He rolled onto his back, and you adjusted to lay your head on his chest, his arm wrapped around your neck and began to rub your bare back. His large hands were roughed up with calluses but his palms were the softest you ever felt. As he rubbed your back you could tell his hand was searching for something, only to not find what he had been looking for. "You's ain't wearn a bra?" He said in a deeper,groggier voice than normal, His voice echoing through his chest. "Its to hot" you replied lazily. "Is okey wif me." You could feel his smile through his words.

Your voices drowned out, and soon the only sound in the room was the fan once more. The steady and slow beating of 2-D's heart was calming, but yours felt quickened and heavy. Being this close to him was always so surreal. He was always so sweet to you and so goddamn beautiful. As 2-D's hand slowly stopped, he fell back into his deep sleep, you on the other hand were very awake. 

Restless, you couldn't help but move your legs about the bed. You pressed your body as close to his as you could, trying to find that perfect spot. Your leg was rubbing ontop of his, gliding across his long, hairy legs. As your knee traveled farther up you felt a buldge, knowing instantly what it was.

Silently laughing to your self about his hard on like a middle schooler. You adjust your head, glancing up towards him to see if he noticed you noticing. Still fast asleep, slumped over, mouth slightly open, with a small pool of droll in the corner of his lips, lightly snoring. Slight disappointment stretched across your face, which was soon replaced with a devious one.

Adjusting your position slowly, to not wake him up, propping your weight onto your elbow. You looked him over deciding what to do first. He was so cute and innocent when he slept. You start by kissing the middle of his chest, slowly working your way up, making sure to keep an eye on his face the whole time. As you reached his neck you felt his body tense up in pleasure. 

Releasing yourself from his hot skin to look at his face in full. His hand returned to your back, bringing you in closer for a kiss. You place your hand on his cheek and work it into his silky hair as your kisses grow more intimate. He places his other arm onto your ass and guides your body on top of him. His hand begins to rub your rear through your underwear. The soft fabric touching your body feels amazing and you feel your self growing more impatient.

Your hips begin to rock back and forth, teasing yourself againt his buldge. You feel his hand move downwards forcing your body higher up on his chest, his fingers making their way past the silky fabric, and into you. He started with one and moved up to two, slowly pushing them in and out of you, your body followed in unison. Your hands begin to wander his chest once more, slowly scraping your long, painted, nails across it. Making your way down to his waist, he begins to squirm in pleasure once more. He is obviously excited and awaiting more of your touch. You slide one hand into his pants and begin to touch him. It was hard to reach since his body was so long and yours so small. Your fingers gliding against the head of his cock, spreading his precum around for a more slippery touch. 

As you both get more excited you begin to take off both your bottoms. You adjusting yourself onto him. You enter with ease, a tight perfect fit. You both moan as you take all of him in. You place you hands behind you onto his thighs, your chest being pushed out towards him. He takes this oppertunity to run his hands up the sides of your body, causing you to shiver from his touch. He grabs ahold of your breast, bringing them in to touch each other. He begins to giggle them, play with them, before he grabs ahold of your nipples. Rubbing circles around them, then pinching them lightly.

His body was propped up against the wall, causing the walls to creak with every thrust you make. He puts his hands on your back once more, pulling you closer to him, Your hands now on the wall to keep steady. He brings his face to your breasts, and starts to suck your erect nipples. His tounge rubs around them as he sucks more of it into his mouth. Your moans become louder and your thrusting more erratic from the pleasure you are receiving. He can tell you have become more focused on his actions than your own. 

2-D rolls you onto your back and starts to fuck you hard. Your hands fall above you, like you have no strength in them anymore. You manage to pull one hand to a breast and the other to your clit, Rubbing it. Seeing you do this gets 2-D more turned on and starts to slam into you harder. He lifts your thighs higher for a deeper penetration and your brain becomes fuzzy and filled with extasy. 

More sweat has collected on 2-D running down his face and body, his hair becoming slightly damp. Seeing him work so hard for you is what tips you over. Your body tightens around him, then begins to shiver as you come down for your climax. Your insides start to fill with warmnth as he reaches his. His thrusts become slower and he takes a few seconds before exiting you.

He collapses next to you on his back, panting heavily. No words are said for the next minute and a half. He breaks the silence when he reaches to the bed side table, grabbing a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep drag. He lets out a deep breath of thick smoke, then offering it to you. You take it from his hand and take an inhale and add to the hazy room. You each take turns passing the cigarette untill it burns to the point of no return.

The dark room was no longer dark, but instead filled with orange rays of smoke. You had adjusted your head back onto his chest, as if returning to a reserved seat just for you. "Yews fink wes should geyt sum curtains?" 2-D says. "Mmm, And some icecream." You reply, both instantly laughing.  
The room echos with your laughter. As the smoke begins to dissipate, you feel yourself drifting off to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


End file.
